


Meet the Parents

by RayByAnotherName



Series: BMBLB Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: Day two of Bmblb Week is Meet the Parents. So a young faunus girl, Tawny, is meeting her prospective parents for the first time. 611 words.





	Meet the Parents

Tawny isn't nervous per se, just… uncertain. Yeah. Uncertain. She's almost ten and everyone knows that it's harder to get adopted the older you get. So, she's uncertain about leaving the orphanage when her friends probably won't get to. 

"The couple is very excited to meet you," Ms. Umber keeps smiling at her and nodding encouragingly. As if that's going to make her feel better. Tawny purses her lips and follows Ms. Umber into her office. 

The two women standing in the office go silent when they walk in. They turn to face her, eyes immediately moving to Tawny. 

One of them is faunus. Tawny rubs at the scales on her face absently. The woman's ears twitch. 

"I'm Yang," the other woman points her thumb at her chest, but doesn't come closer. She's tall, and broad, and her hair is super long. If she's faunus, she's the type that can blend in.

The other one, the one with cat ears, she's pretty tall too, but she's wearing heels so it's hard to tell. Tawny looks her up and down. She's strong too, muscles well defined. 

"What do you do?" Tawny looks back at Yang, eyes wide and curious.

The cat faunus startles as Yang laughs, "I'm a boxer. Blake here runs a nonprofit." Tawny nods, looks shrewdly at Yang as she steps closer.

"Why do you want to adopt me?" Tawny asks. She crosses her arms as Ms. Umber grumbles behind her, "Me specifically, I mean. There's lots of kids here." 

Yang grins at her, but elbows Blake rather than speaking. Blake stumbles a step forward. Tawny raises a brow. 

"Well, uh…" Blake huffs out a breath, looks at the ceiling for a second. Her eyes flit back out Tawny's, holding er her gaze, "When I saw your picture, you reminded me of someone. A friend I grew up with." 

Tawny glances at Yang. The blonde nods, still smiling. 

"Her name was Ilia, and when we were kids her parents were killed. She was alone." Blake cleared her throat, but never broke eye contact, "I'd like to make sure you don't suffer the same as she did."

"Is she still your friend?" Tawny took another step closer to the two women. Blake knelt so they were at the same height. Yang hung back. 

Blake took a breath, looked at the floor, then back at her. "No." Tawny tilted her head. "Ilia died a few years ago." 

"Oh." Tawny looked up at Yang now, "What about you?" 

Yang shrugged, "I just don't want to change diapers." Her smile split into a grin as Blake squawked out her name. Tawny giggled. 

"Alright," Tawny nodded, she smiled at the two women, "You''ve passed the first test." 

Yang chuckled this time, "Good to know." She leaned over, eyes narrowed as she whispered, "What's the next test?" 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Tawny crossed her arms and raised her chin. Yang held out a twenty. Tawny took it, held the bill up to the light.

"Must you?" Blake shook her head. Yang shot her a double thumbs up. Somewhere behind Tawny, Ms. Umber had her head in her hands. 

Tawny waved Yang down. When she had the blonde's ear directly next to her mouth, she grinned viciously. "Denied!" She shouted loudly. 

Blake laughed openly as Tawny pocketed the failed bribe and Yang fiddled with her ear. Blake smiled at Tawny, patting her shoulder before winking at Yang. 

"You know what's hilarious?" Yang waited till Tawny looked back at her, "I can already feel my father's vindication." Tawny giggled again. Her uncertainty had fled. She just hoped her friends like them too.


End file.
